Dinosaurid
Dinosaurids are a family of creatures native to Spherus Magna. They can range from massive sky beasts to deep ocean Plesios although they are all reptilian. They are named Dinosaurids after creatures native to the Great Beings' planet, Earth. Sauropods Sauropods are the largest land breed of Dinosaurid and can be found grazing the Sauropod fields or drinking from Lien's drift peacefully. Many have spiked tails to keep away unwanted predators like Therapods and sky beasts. Types of Sauropods include: * Spike backs, massive creatures with poisonous spikes on their backs. They roam the Sauropod fields and were implanted with cybernetics in order to clear out Theropods that threatened the Great Beings and Agori. * Spikits, the smallest of the Sauropods. Mainly found in the desert regions and commonly domesticated to pull wagons and caravans. * Long necks, the biggest sauropods with long necks that can eat leaves off the highest trees. They are rarer and only a few were given cybernetic impants. Sueros is known to travel with a herd of them. Theropods Theropods are predatory Dinosaurids that usually stand on two legs with the exception of the Tree Striker. They posed a real threat to the Great Beings as they would destroy caravans and thwart any attempts to explore the Jungle. They were later dealt with using cyborg spike backs and a few cyborg long necks that were released into the wild to be hunted by Theropods then killed by the advanced weapons systems. Eventually they became critically endangered and Angonce passed a bill in the ruling council to end the Theropod killing program which passed. Since then they have grown in population back to what they were before the Great Beings' arrival. Types of Theropods include * Rock Steeds, desert dwelling relatives of the Dromeasaur ridden by Bone Hunters. None are currently cyborgs. * Tree Strikers, tree dwelling giant lizards that glide from tree to tree. They have spikes instead of hands that they use to attach to trees and impale prey. Some cyborg ones were made around Nesla's Prison to guard it. * Dromeasaurs, small quicker more forest adapted relatives of the Rock Steed. They are vicious and hunt in packs. They are also known to steal Sauropod eggs. Some cyborg ones were made by Angonce to be ridden by Earth Agori. * Brush Giants, the biggest Theropod which mainly hunts Sauropods. One menaced Petram and was killed by Fadersta and her Spikits. Several were mechanized by the Order of Tarkumen to be activated when the time is right. Sky and Sea Dwellers Sky and sea dwelling Dinosaurids draw from a common root of an extinct precursor that died off long before the Great Beings landed on the planet. Known members of this family are: * Sky Beasts, massive rare flying Dinosaurids that bear a resemblance to Dragons from human mythology. They were used as siege mounts by the Air Tribe during the Core War. They are also currently used by the Air Tribe to get from mountain top to mountain top without going into wild territories. Some were cybernetically modified by the Great Beings to scout out areas to dangerous to send ground troops through. * Precursor Saurids, extinct precursors to all Dinosaurids. From this family came the Sauropods and Theropods. Traits unknown. * The Air Tribe, precursors to Glatorian and Agori. Fought in the core war under the Element Lord of Air. ** Tellnors, humanoid intelligent winged warriors of the Air Tribe. From them come the glatorian, skrall, and Vorox. ** Sclefors, humanoid diminutive intelligent workers of the Air Tribe. From them come the agori, zesk, and bone hunters. * Plesios, predatory sea reptiles with four fins that live in the great rift ocean. ** Deep Sea Plesios, the largest saurids, these deep sea reptiles are the biggest Dinosaurids and resemble Liopleurodon. They are very rare and live in the deep ocean. ** Long Neck Plesios, resemble Long Necks but with four fins instead of legs. They mainly live in Plesio cove and like to eat ships. One once destroyed an entire Skrall fleet.